Tes' Return
Tes' Return is the 5th episode of Season 2 and is the 18th overall episode of BTUAM. Plot A green portal begins growing out of a patch of grass. It raised up into the air, and the wind picked up. Through the green portal an image of Clockwork appeared, it was talking. "Te... Be care...l" he said. Then the portal rippled and a gorgeous 15 year old girl stepped through. She tripped. "Ow, Stan was right. That time travelling, cross-dimensional stuff is hard" she said. At a factory, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were searching a block, filled with factories. "Where the hell is that crazy, idiotic, giant, mutant dog?" Ben said. At that very moment a factory tipped. Couches, sofas, chairs, cushions, beds, everything furniture flew through the walls and out the windows. They all screamed. Ben grabbed Gwen and pushed her away. The dog jumped out from under the rubble. It barked and shot lasers from its mouth and eyes. Ben jumped and tumbled, dodging the lasers. When the dog stopped shooting Ben activated the Ultimatrix. He scrolled through. "Chromastone, Chromastone, where are you CHROMASTONE! Wait, I have the voice control" he said, still scrolling through. "Ultimatrix, transform Chrome-- Hey" Ben said. The Ultimatrix glew green. A new hologram popped up. At first the hologram was a large ghost with tentacle arms and no head and holes all over it's body. Then, the hologram transformed. It's body became more muscular, there were less holes, his arms got shorter, a head popped out from the top of him, is tail sucked into his body and his bottom became flat and then a tail popped out of his back. Flames kept shooting out of it's tail and then disappearing. "Let's try it!" Ben shouted. Then there was a giant cracking noise. He looked around and another factory began falling. He pressed down the Ultimatrix. Ben's body grew giant, it absorbed his head. His arms turned purple and became tentacles and very long. His legs became a tail and holes came out of his body. "SUL!" he shouted. "Sool?" Gwen asked. "Another new one? You just unlocked Blu Attac." Sul turned his body to Gwen, he could see through the holes in his body. "Not... Sool, Sul" He said. Then the black holes through his body glew red. He went crazy and flew over to a building and smashed it to pieces with one flick. "BEN! Transform back!" Kevin shouted. Then the black holes on his body glew green. He shrank a few inches, a head came out of his body, became more muscular, his tail disappeared and came out from his back and he lost some holes. "Aigh, aigh!" Sul said. "Ultimatrix safeguard activated" the Ultimatrix said. Sul flew towards the giant mutant dog and grabbed it in his tentacles. It shot lasers at him but a few holes on his body merged and became a giant hole that absorbed the attack. Sul's tail lit up with fire and he shot fire from his mouthless face and from the holes. When he stopped the flame on his tail disappeared. The dog whimpered and shrank to regular chihuahua and ran off. Sul tapped the Ultimatrix and reverted to normal. "I, am not using him again, eugh!" Ben said. The girl that teleported to Ben's timeline was walking around looking for Ben. The team drove past and Ben recognised her. "Tes?!" He shouted. "Stop the car, now!" Kevin slammed on the breaks and Ben jumped out. "TES!" "BEN!" They shouted to eachother. Ben grabbed her and they hugged for a while. They looked into eachothers eyes and leaned in to kiss. As there lips were about to touch Gwen screamed. They looked at her and a mutant bird swooped down and flew off with Tes. "ANIMO!" Ben shouted. He shouted to Kevin for his plumbers badge. Kevin chucked it to him and Ben created the MEGATRIX. He scrolled through the MEGATRIX until he came across Blu Attac. "Blu Attac would be good for this!" He pressed down and began his slow MEGATRIX transfomation. His head and entire body became stretchy and blue. He rolled up into a ball and shrank, then reshaped himself into a human figure. "Blu Attac!" He shouted. He reshaped himself to be Wildmutt's size and grew wings. "Jump on!" Kevin and Gwen jumped on and they flew off. "Gwen, create something to help us find Animo." Gwen made two snakes with wings and superspeed. They flew off in different directions, then multiplied twice. All the snake clones searched for Animo. Kevin climbed under Ben and touched the MEGATRIX, absorbing Taedenite. "Just incase I can't find anything good to absorb later" he explained. Ben multiplied himself and made a little blu tac alien army. They all flew off in search of Animo. The team searched for about a half an hour when a bright magenta coloured beam lit up the sky. "That's one of Gwen's snake things!" Ben shouted. He tapped the MEGATRIX and all the pieces of blu tac spread out were pulled into him, then he flew off. They landed at a deserted observatory where they saw Gwen's creatures who had joined up, fighting Animo. Gwen jumped off Blu Attac and shot a spell at the snakes to make them 10x stronger. Animo's mutant bird smashed them all to pieces. "Oh man!" Blu Attac shouted. He dropped Gwen and Kevin and grew to the size of Humongousaur and reshaped himself into a dragon. He walked towards Animo's bird and began wrestling it. The bird knocked him out, causing him to revert to normal. The MEGATRIX fell off his chest and onto the floor. Kevin jumped to his plumbers badge and grabbed it before the bird stood on it. "KEVIN!" Gwen shouted. She covered him in mana but the bird's foot went through it. Kevin didn't scream, Gwen thought he was dead but then the bird yelped. His taedenite body stabbed it's foot. The bird's cries woke Ben and he became Clockwork. He created two time portals; one that brought Goopie to them and one that brought Stan. Goopie splat on the floor whereas Stan faceplanted. "Ow" Stan complained. "Quick you guys, there isn't much time. We all need to stop Animo's mutant animals while Gwen and Kevin stop Animo and save Tes. Don't ask any questions, just go!" Ben shouted. He activated the Ultimatrix and became Squidface. Goopie glew green and became Hopefull and then Ultimate Hopefull. Stan became FuzzBall and then Ultimate FuzzBall. Ben ran at the bird and held it down. Goopie faced Stan. "Listen, I will shoot highly flamable goo at him and you light him up!" Stan nodded. Ben was shooting lasers at the bird to keep it down as Goopie flew towards them. He shot highly flamable goo and Stan made his way to be beside Goopie and lit him on fire. Squidface quickly became Heatblast so that he could tolerate the fire. Then the bird blew up. Goopie was shot backwards, into a wall and he reverted to normal. Stan was hit into a wall but stayed as Ultimate FuzzBall. Heatblast was unaffected by the explosion. The three regathered and headed off to help Gwen and Kevin. Animo was wearing some sort of machine and when there was the explosion, most of it went haywire. "Okay, everyone I am going to have to Upgrade it!" Ben shouted. Everyone stepped back as Ben became Upgrade and merged with Animo. He screamed in pain. "Where is Tes?" Ben asked. "O-o-over there!" Animo shouted. Ben gave him one more shock and unmerged, making all the machinery fall off of him. Upgrade made his way over to Tes, reverted to normal and kissed her. "You're safe now" he said. Tes and Stan stood ready to return home. "Goopie, it's your turn to become Clockwork" Ben said. It transformed and created a time portal. "Bye everyone!" Tes and Stan shouted. The team waved and they jumped back into their timeline. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Stan *Tes *Goopie Villains *Mutant Dog *Animo *Mutant Bird Aliens Used By Ben *Sul (Debut) *Blu Attac (Debut; Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *Clockwork *Squidface *Heatblast *Upgrade By Goopie *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull *Clockwork By Stan *Clockwork *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite Creatures made by Gwen *Bird x Snake x2 later divided Trivia *Goopie doesn't appear until Stan is teleported in Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Crossovers